Far Away From Home
by kuroneko-tyger
Summary: The Teyledras Highflier was feeling stifled by all the important people in her life and she couldn't decide what to do with her life. She waited to long and now the choice has been taken from her.
1. 1

AN: This is the first fic I've ever posted so I decided to rewrite it. For anyone has read this already I think you should reread this. There aren't any big changes, but I would like your opinions on what I've done.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll keep it short; I don't own anything belonging to Mercedes Lackey's. (Or anything else for that matter) I just own Highflier/Shadowcat, Swiftowl, Laughinghawk, and Kara. That's all for now folks, please, RER; read, enjoy and review!  
  
'Text' is thoughts.  
  
::text:: is mind speech.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
'Quiet now, quiet, almost there!' The Hawkbrother named Highflier stalked quietly towards the Dyheli stag sleeping on the ground in a patch of sunlight. Every step, every rustle, and every heartbeat sounded, at least to her, loud enough to alert the entire vale, let alone the sleeping dyheli.  
  
She had chose the noon hour to perform the final manhood trial; the dyheli where drowsy in the heat and not as alert. To her left a handful of does slept with their fawns. Thankfully the king- stag Tyrsell was away at a council meeting with her father and other k'Valdemar Vale officials. 'I definitely wouldn't be able to pull this off if he was here.'  
  
Sneaking forwards a few more feet she smacked her scarlet painted hand down on the young bucks flank. The young stag leaped up startled very badly. What happened next was almost to fast for her mind to process. First the stag- Mees- jumped in between the does and Flier, lowering his prongs. Secondly, he seized her mind and took control of her body.  
  
The does looked up and took the scene in. They shook their heads slightly and went back to sleep. Mees recognized her and let go. He realized what she was up to and looked around to his flank, where he now boasted a smeared hand print.  
  
He apologized. ::I didn't hear you coming.::  
  
::That's all right.:: Highflier told him with a tired smile ::I'm sorry to startle you, but I chose you because you had been out with the scouts this morning. I figured you would be tired.::  
  
Mees Sent approval tinged with a bit of consternation, then he took himself off to find a hertasi who could clean him up.  
  
"Don't forget to show it to Shaman Celin, he's in the council chamber!" Finally the trials were over. Highflier could finally be considered a warrior and a hunter of the Ghost Cat tribe of barbarians. Perfect.  
  
There was a light brush of feeling across Highflier's mind and she threw up her hand (which had a thin leather gauntlet on it) and braced herself for her peregrine falcon to land. ::Good hunting, Kara? Catch lunch?:: She stroked the slate-gray back then scratched the lighter colored breast.  
  
::Yes, it was good squirrel.:: The pleasure in Kara's 'voice' was almost palpable. ::Squirrel? That is good Kara!:: Indeed it was, Kara was still fairly young and to catch such a fast moving ground animal was awesome.  
  
::Why do you do boy things? You not a boy.:: The raptor's eyes bored into her while she waited for an answer. 'So patient and calm for a falcon,' she thought, not letting her bond-bird hear her. ::To prove to them that I'm good as any boy, to be accepted as an equal and not inferior because I'm a girl,:: she answered with honesty. For a moment Flier thought she had gone out of her friend's limited grasp of abstract things, but Kara surprised her by tucking her head under her bond-mate's chin and sending approval through their bond. 'Well, maybe dominance isn't out of her grasp. Female birds of any race are hardly subservient,' she thought, amused.  
  
Kara turned to her. ::You smell like grass and dirt. Bath is good.::  
  
She looked down at herself and sighed. She looked like a walking grass stain. Her tight fitting breeches and shirt were a deep green color with streaks of very visible brown and not so visible green. Her hair was dappled with green, brown and sunlight-yellow, ingeniously done by a hertasi dyer this morning. 'Well one thing can be said about it,' she thought shaking her head, and launching Kara into the air, 'it hasn't soaked into my hair so badly that I can't get it out without a fight.' Smiling Flier headed towards the hot springs.  
  
When she got to the hot springs there were already three people there. The first was a young man. He had long hair that was dyed mottled brown and he was almost as tall as their father. Wearing camouflage clothing, much like hers, she almost missed him against the trees placed around the springs to act as a veil. The young woman beside him was his current interest, and was dressed almost exactly like him except her long hair was elaborately braided. His name was Swiftowl, and hers was Laughinghawk. Both of them where scouts from the fifth scouting group. Their job was to escort anyone to and from Sanctuary.  
  
The slightly older girl beside them was Moonshadow, her cousin and best friend in the all of k'Valdemar Vale, despite the fact that she was five years junior to Moonshadow. With un-dyed black hair and merry blue eyes she was the daughter of her father's brother and sister-by-marriage Snowfire k'Vala k'Valdemar and Nightwind k'Leshya k'Valdemar.  
  
"Heyla guys, what are you doing here?" She was surprised, she certainly hadn't been expecting the fifth scouting group back for two days at least; she also thought Moonshadow would be too busy to come see her. Flier clamped down hard on that thought, it wasn't Moonshadow's fault she was training to be a Trondi'irn like her mother. And it certainly wasn't her fault Flier hadn't chosen to join the Silvers.  
  
"Well, Little Dreamer, we came to see you of course," her brother started, causing her to wince. 'Little Dreamer' was what her mother had called her when she was born because she had dreamer's eyes. Her mother and father finally settled on Highflier as her name instead, which was ironic; her favorite daydream was to fly. Swiftowl saw her wince and understood. He continued despite it. "I was just in the council chamber making my report to Da when Celin got the message that you succeeded at the trial. I'm told the report Shaman Celin got for you was incredible, no dyheli heard you!"  
  
Flushing with pleasure she just shook her head. "If Tyrsell had been there than I wouldn't have stood a chance." Flier demurred.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Part of the whole thing is strategy, and it was very strategic to pick both the hot noon hour and the time when Tyrsell would be gone."  
  
"Highflier, Highflier," Moonshadow murmured. "That name doesn't really suit you anymore, you need a new one."  
  
As if that was a cue Laughinghawk chimed in, "Something that describes your stealth, I think."  
  
"Hmm, cats are stealthy, and she did prove how stealthy she is in the Ghost Cat Manhood trial." That was her brother, and by the wicked twinkle in his eyes she knew they had planned this. She decided to play along.  
  
"Oh, really? Yes, cats are stealthy, but what about dogs or owls or... fish!" She waited for a reaction, not taking her eyes off her brother, she could see Moonshadow grin out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Um, well, yes but dogs make more noise, fish are, well, fish and you don't fly an owl. Wouldn't that insult Kara?" You could tell he had to think quickly about that.  
  
"Look, guys I've got to get clean 'cause I'm going to Sanctuary to visit Mum, would you just tell me what you have in mind?" Flier was suddenly in no mood to banter over a possible new use-name. Her anger was sparked because no one would tell her outright what it was. 'No one ever tells me things! All I get to do is guess, it's not fair. They never ask me my opinion either, they ignore what I say and do, even if I'm right!' Again she kept her thoughts tightly under shield-- they wouldn't understand anyway.  
  
Her brother was startled by her sudden bluntness. "Um, okay sis, we were thinking you could use the name 'Shadowcat.' We think it describes you perfectly." Her brother grinned, but it faded away when she didn't return it.  
  
"I will think about it. Now if you don't mind I would like to get clean." Without waiting for a reply Flier turned her back on them, stripped to the skin and hopped into her chosen hot pool, one far away from the others. She set about cleaning the dyes out of her hair and the dirt off her face. After a moment the other three said goodbye and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Once she was all cleaned up Flier went in search of a dyheli who would take her to Sanctuary. The dyheli who volunteered was the one she had painted earlier. ::No hard feelings, Mees?:: She inquired.  
  
Her ride snorted and shook his head in amusement. ::No, of course not, but next time I will be more alert.::  
  
::There's a first time for everything.:: She replied genially.  
  
She grew quiet and introspective as they left the Vale. Why were people always trying to do things for her? It was bad enough that her parents were these honored people who did great things like prevent a war and Heal the Summer Fever, among other diseases. Her oldest brother was a well-respected scout leader, her other older brother, the middle child, was an accomplished healer. That left her. 'How can I live up to those standards? I can barely heal a bruise, let alone something major! Even though I am an Adept potential mage I only have training as far as a Master in magic. I don't want to join the Silvers, and there isn't any need for new recruits among the scouts.'  
  
::You could always join the Healers. Your Gift is weak but you know all that your mother could teach you about non -- magical remedies and they could always use the extra hands,:: the dyheli said and turned his neck to look back at her. She was startled for a moment but remembered dyheli have very strong Mind-Speech and since she was so upset her shielding slipped. ::I'm sorry, I should shield better, and you probably don't want to hear this.:: Great, now she was slipping into a self-pitying mood!  
  
::It makes no difference to me one way or another, but I don't really mind,:: he replied with a mental chuckle, and she flushed with pleasure.  
  
::About the Healers though,:: she came back to the previous topic. ::They don't need me really, and there's nothing I can do that hasn't already been done.:: She sighed aloud.  
  
::Ah, so you feel shadowed by all the important and powerful people in you life and you want to do something to distinguish yourself,:: his 'voice' sounded sympathetic and conveyed the images of her family, Starfall, Firesong and Silverfox. She Sent wordless consent. She sighed again.  
  
Kara, who had been following her, sent her a feeling of reassurance as well. It quickly changed to wariness and curiosity. The falcon had seen something large moving through the forest.  
  
Right towards them. 


	2. 2

AN: Thank you to Banadar and Heir Guardian for being the first two to review! Just so you know this is the revised version of my story and if you've read it before I think you should reread it and let me know what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: Check back to chapter one!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
If it had been something they recognized Kara would have said so. So Flier asked the dyheli to stop moving and she strung her bow, she always carried with her outside the Vale. ::Kara, get a better look. Where? How far away?:: She looked around vainly -- the forest was so thick the beast could get just outside the little clearing they were in.  
  
Kara came in to let Flier use her eyes. ::Behind us, looks like a horse, close:: With that message came a picture of the most beautiful horse Highflier had ever seen, all white with blue and silver tack, the mane and tail was free of forest debris despite (or maybe in spite of) his trek. "Oh!" Was all she could say, she dismounted before she even thought of what she was doing. The dyheli stag was conspicuously silent, but she didn't notice because at that moment the stallion calmly walked into the clearing.  
  
A thousand thoughts ran through her head, mostly along the line of 'who owns him, how could they be so careless and lose him.' and, 'Where would an Errolds Grove villager get the money for him?' It seemed the only logical thing was to assume that he was lost from the village. But.  
  
The stallion walked right up to her and she got the feeling that he was deeply amused. She realized that to anyone who hadn't been brought up around dyheli would have been confused by it. With a whinny that sounded like a laugh he promptly answered her questions, because when she looked into his eyes it seemed the world ceased to exist. She lost all the anger and sadness she had earlier, now there was just a feeling of happiness. There was a brush across her mind and a voice unlike the ones she knew spoke.  
  
::I Choose you, little sister.::  
  
And with those simple, yet complex, words came the feeling of wholeness, like finding you other half, the half you didn't know was missing.  
  
"Y-you Choose me?" Flier whispered, afraid if she talked any louder this wonderful Companion would go away. He nodded.  
  
::Talion.:: he told her in his deeply warm, amused mental voice.  
  
"Talion? Oh, your name?" She asked and again he nodded. She had a million questions to ask but the first one she could think of was, "Where is Mees?" She looked around and couldn't see him.  
  
::I sent him back to your home, little sister.::  
  
"Oh, ah, thank you." She winced at how stupid she sounded, but what did one say to a Companion?  
  
There was a dry mental chuckle. ::Why, anything you want of course. And now it is time go Chosen, get on.:: That brought her out of her shocked numbness. And in replace of that numbness was joy, pure and simple. She threw her arms around him and wept in relief and happiness. Now she didn't feel so directionless, there was no more indecision. It was un-debatable, she *would* be a herald!  
  
When she was done the Companion -her Companion- turned so that she could mount up. As she did so her bond-bird, until this moment forgotten, sent down a message from the canopy up top. ::Me like him, make bond mate happy again.:: It wasn't until then that Flier realized how her unhappiness must have been affecting her falcon.  
  
There was something worrying her, sort of in the back of her mind, and she knew it was important, but all thoughts flew out of her head as Talion suddenly leaped ahead, just as quickly pivoted and galloped back toward the Vale at a canter that would have been breakneck in an ordinary horse, especially in a forest as tick as this. ::First,:: Talion told her, ::We must tell someone what has happened, so there is no panicking.:: She gave her agreement in mind-speech since his mane was in her face. ::They won't try to stop me at least.:: She remembered being told about how her Aunt Shandi had to be raced out of the village because her family would have stopped her.  
  
When they got just outside the Vale she saw people sitting in a clearing. One was her magic teacher Healing-Adept Firesong, another was his mate, the kestra'chern Siverfox. He'd taught her how to use her Gift of Empathy. The other one was her father.  
  
What are they doing out here? She thought. They seem to be waiting for someone. Oh, probably just for mum. At that moment Silverfox looked up the trail and saw her, his eyes widened slightly. She had never had the satisfaction of seeing Silverfox surprised before. (Though if she didn't have too much respect for him she probably could have startled him by sneaking up on him.) The other two broke off their conversation and followed Silverfox's gaze. She couldn't see Firesong's reaction behind his mask though she sensed he was surprised then disappointed. Her father though was dumbfounded, but as Talion slowed his canter and trotted sedately up to them ( putting on a show Firesong would be proud of.) his shock melted away to delight and she let go of the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.  
  
"Well, this is a surprise," Darian Firkin understated.  
  
"His name's Talion, he chose me," she said for lack of anything else to say.  
  
"Well," Firesong sighed, "I guess that means I will not get to finish your training." So he was disappointed! And to think it was over me. She mused distractedly. "But say hello to Herald Elspeth, Darkwind, Envoy Karal, and Herald Talia for me please."  
  
Silverfox also sighed, "I will miss you little one. It was quite fun watching you sneak up on Firesong." Silverfox chuckled. "Not many who can do that even though he is getting old!" He tugged playfully on Firesong's braid; the latter just rolled his eyes and promptly reminded Silverfox of his age.  
  
She was eternally grateful to Silverfox for making light of this situation; otherwise she would just be a ball of nerves. Highflier looked at her father who was looking at her. "Father?" She asked timidly, suddenly not sure. Her fears were put to rest when Darian just smiled and walked towards her. She leaned down when he was beside Talion and he gave her a strong hug and a kiss on the forehead. Giggling a little Flier looked up and saw a whole troop of hertasi suddenly surrounding them, appearing as quietly as shadow. That made her think of the new name her brother and friends made for her. So, while the hertasi loaded Talion's saddle bags with provisions she told the mages about it. "What do you think?" She asked finally.  
  
Her father smiled again. "That, lovey, is up to you. Do you like it?" His response left her startled, the other two nodded in agreement. "If you choose 'Shadowcat' for your name then that will most likely be your name until you die."  
  
"Yes, I like it a lot, will you tell everyone?" She choked out at last, her throat tight with emotions.  
  
Her father smiled and nodded as the hertasi finished their packing. Talion whirled around and cantered off, the newly named Shadowcat turned back and waved until she couldn't see them anymore. Cat felt a stab of regret, she had wanted time to say good-bye to her mother.  
  
::There is always the holidays little sister.::  
  
With that thought lodged firmly in her mind Cat turned around and faced forward into the unknown, she smiled. 


End file.
